


The Dobermen

by Alis_Wonderland



Series: The Secret [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Au of sorts, Drabble, Gen, Takes place after Season 5A, more like a summary of a fanfic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Wonderland/pseuds/Alis_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new threat in Beacon Hills. Stiles has been kicked out of the pack, yet somehow he still winds up dragged into this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dobermen

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf Season 5 spoiler  
> I came up with this idea in response to the events of Season 5 (Stiles accidently kills someone in self-defense, but Scott believes he did it in cold blood. There is a possibility he gets kicked out of pack- won’t find out reality until January Premiere )  
> I just wanted some closure, but instead thought up this AU -_-.

Right after finding out about Donavan, Scott sort of kicks Stiles out the pack. Meanwhile, Scott and the pack has to deal with a new threat, a group of assassins called The Dobermen. Supposedly they are human, but the results of their handiwork (many dead supernatural creatures) seem to dictate there is more to them. At school, the gang tries to avoid Stiles which much to their shock, isn’t too hard. It seems he is also trying to avoid them, one day to the point of running away from them with fear in his eyes (at least they thought he was running from them). Deaton tries his best to find out more about the Dobermen, but much about them is unknown. It comes to their attention that the assassins might be part of a top secret government organization. While having one of their pack meetings (with Derek back in town), Stiles bursts in, spouting nonsense. The only thing they are able to catch is him begging them to stay away from the Dobermen. To leave them alone until they left town, and not engage them in battle at all costs. Scott still enraged by Donavan’s death, refuses to listen and yells at Stiles to leave. Crying, Stiles reluctantly leaves. The whole pack questions what is going on with Stiles. (Stiles starts skipping school around the same time a strange man starts walking around campus)  
One night while trying to protect some werewolves, the whole gang is ambushed by three Doberman members. The leader of the trio, known as Desoto, starts taunting them as he tortures them with a set of knives he has. Scott and pack wonder how these people could even be human when they have heightened senses, as they await their dreaded future. Just as Desoto is about to make a fatal cut to Scott, the assassin is tackled down by a hooded figure. Unfortunately, The Doberman recovers at an unbelievable rate and pins the mysterious person to a tree, revealing him to be none other than Stiles.  
Derek instantly calls Stiles an idiot for getting involved and the rest of the pack are about to give similar complains, but stop in their tracks when confusion appears on Desoto’s face before returning into anger. They become even more surprised when he starts calling their human friend Cerberus and Stiles recoils at the mention of the name. There was fear in Stiles’s eyes, but he put up a brave front as he glared at the Doberman.  
Desoto raises a knife to Stiles’s face, intending to stab him through an eye or something, but before he can, a new voice appears and tells him to ‘heel’. It’s the strange man that has been visiting the high school recently. Desoto tries to explain himself and calls Cerberus a traitor, but is quickly hushed with a device in the man’s hand, and instantly backs away from Stiles before falling on to one knee. The man makes his way to Stiles with a delighted evil smirk and the teenager quickly steps back in a defensive stance, the fear in his eyes greatly intensified.  
The man also calls him Cerberus as he brushes Stiles’s cheek with the back of his hand before giving him a hard slap, leaving a large red mark. Scott and pack can only growl as they watch this happen to their friend.  
The man (let’s call him Dantes for now) starts telling Stiles how much he had missed his precious ‘pet’ and all the trouble the ‘rascal’ has caused him (Dantes treats Stiles as if he is a dog with the specific words he uses). Noticing all the confused looks from Stiles’s friends, he goes on to explaining that Stiles is one of his most prized Dobermen, and explains why his actual name is Cerberus (his reason: Stiles like the three-headed dog of myth, has three personalities. One is the one they know best, the happy dorky side. Another being the clever and calculating. The last being a sadistic side. Dantes doesn’t like the first one much, he finds it useless)  
After threatening to kill his friends, Stiles agrees to go with the Dobermen willingly, much to his friends’ dread. Derek gets lose from his confinement and tries to attack Dantes, but is instantly pinned down by Desoto. Dantes orders Stiles to show Derek his place. Stiles begs him to reconsider and meanwhile Derek laughs at how a weakling like Stiles could possible beat a werewolf like him. Dantes takes out another small remote and threatens to use it (it would cause Stiles to lose sense of himself to his sadistic side and obey his master’s every wish) and Stiles (having the fear of causing his grumpy friend permeant damage) rushes at Derek and easily dropkicks him, much to Derek and the pack’s surprise. All Stiles could whisper as he shed a few tears, was ‘I’m sorry’ before stabbing a knife through the werewolf’s leg.  
Stiles manages to plead his master for Derek’s life, but is left with the order to kill another werewolf in his place (an unfortunate werewolf who the pack wanted to save). Stiles hesitates, but suddenly all his fearful self disappears under an evil grin as Dantes presses a certain button in his remote. He watches in satisfaction as his beloved ‘Cerberus’ gleefully tears apart the werewolf, making sure it suffered through it all. Scott and the rest of the pack can do nothing, but watch as this horrid scene plays out. After all the life is drained from the creature, Dantes presses the button again, and Stiles stands there shaking as he looks at his bloodied hands with horror.  
Dantes mentions something about getting Cerberus reconditioned before a helicopter appears out of nowhere and he and the three Doberman start boarding. Stiles looks back at his friends with a sad expression. ‘Tell my dad I’m sorry, but I was an idiot for thinking I could hide from them forever’ is all he says before he too boards the chopper and it flew away into the night sky, never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if to end there, or have them meet Stiles again someday ( a reconditioned version of him)


End file.
